Ka D'Argo
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = D'Argo | continuity = | series = Farscape | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Moya | associations = | known relatives = Lo'Laan Tal (wife, deceased) Jothee (son) | status = | born = 1969 (30 cycles before series) Farscape: Premiere | died = 2004 Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars | 1st appearance = Farscape: Premiere | final appearance = Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars | actor = Anthony Simcoe }} Ka D'Argo is a central character from the 1999-2003 sci-fi series Farscape. Played by Anthony Simcoe, he appeared in all eighty-eight episodes of the series. He also appeared in the 2004 television miniseries Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Biography Early years Ka D'Argo was a Luxan warrior born in the Luxan system. He was married to a Sebacean woman named Lo'Laan Tal with whom he had a child named Jothee. As a Sebacean, Lo'Laan was forbidden from fraternizing with non-Sebacean beings as per the edicts of Peacekeeper High Command. A Peacekeeper Macton Tal murdered Lo'Laan while D'Argo was in the midst of a Luxan Hyper-Rage. When the rage subsided, he found Lo'Laan dead, her blood on his hands. For years, he believed that it was he that killed his wife. As a Luxan warrior, D'Argo participated in two battle campaigns. At this time, he killed his commanding officer and as such was imprisoned by the Peacekeepers. He was sentenced to the 93rd level of the Kemlac mines on the labor world of Mekkar 7. He then spent three cycles on the Leviathan ship Moya. ("Premiere") Escape from the Peacekeepers In Earth-year 1999, D'Argo and two other prisoners, the Delvian priest Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and the Hynerian Dominar Rygel XVI, were scheduled for transfer to a lifer's colony on Terran Raa when they decided to make their escape. After bribing a guard and swiping the key codes to the cells, Rygel freed D'Argo and Zhaan and they were able to overtake the ship. While fleeing from a squadron of Peacekeeper Prowlers, they encountered a small, alien vessel of unknown design. Hoping that this vessel might contain technology that could facilitate their escape, they brought into Moya's docking web where they discovered Earth pilot John Crichton. Crichton did not possess the knowledge they were hoping for, but as he was now on the ship, they had little choice but to bring them with him. While attempting to gain manual control over Moya's systems, D'Argo began indiscriminately ripping out cables from one of her command consoles. This action, though brash, succeeded in disengaging the control collar around Moya's hull and they were able to escape. D'Argo soon learned that Moya had picked up another unwanted passenger, a Peacekeeper commando named Aeryn Sun. Despising all Peacekeepers, D'Argo would have just as soon killed her, but Crichton bribed him into not only letting her live, but allowed her to stay on the ship as well. Cashiered out of the Peacekeepers, Aeryn had little choice but to accept the offer. Over time however, D'Argo's animosity towards Aeryn began to ebb and he came to appreciate her warrior's heart. ("Premiere") During their trek through the Uncharted Territories, the crew of Moya rescued two alien scientists whose ship had been destroyed. They were members of the Ilanic race - genetic cousins of the Luxans. D'Argo was instantly smitten with the female Ilanic, Matala and graciously offered them both whatever service he could provide. It was through the male Ilanic, Verell that D'Argo learned that the Luxans had allied themselves with the Ilanics in their war against the Scorvians. Matala tried to seduce D'Argo, but this was merely a ploy meant to distract him while she secretly conspired against Verell to steal the weapon he had created - a contained quantum singularity. Matala was actually a Scorvian spy disguised as an Ilanic. John Crichton learned the truth about Matala and tried to warn D'Argo, but he refused to listen to him. Ultimately however, D'Argo learned the truth and Matala soon died as a result of her own schemes backfiring against her. ("Back and Back and Back to the Future") Notes & Trivia * John Crichton and Aeryn Sun named their son D'Argo Sun-Crichton in honor of D'Argo's memory. Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars See also References Category:Farscape/Season 1 characters Category:Farscape/Season 2 characters Category:Farscape/Season 3 characters Category:Farscape/Season 4 characters Category:Farscape/Season 1 main characters Category:Farscape/Season 2 main characters Category:Farscape/Season 3 main characters Category:Farscape/Season 4 main characters Category:Farscape/Video game characters Category:1969/Character births Category:2004/Character deaths Category:Moyans Category:Anthony Simcoe